Davoka
Davoka is the female Lonak warrior who guides Princess Lyrna to peace conference with the High Priestess. Apperance and Personality Davoka has a smooth and angular face with high cheekbones. Her head is almost entirely bald but for a long black braid protruding from the crown to snake down over her shoulder, a steel band shining on the end of it. An intricate mazelike tattoo of green and red covers the skin from her left shoulder to her chin. She generally wear a sleeveless jerkin of thin leather. Although, she tries to hide it, she speak the Realm tongue quite well. History Tower Lord When King Malcius recieves an emissary from the Lonak offering peace with the Realm, Princess Lyrna is sent as the King's ambassador to meet the High Priestesss. Davoka meets Lyrna at the Sixth Order garrison in the Skellan Pass. They head north on the twenty day journey to the Mountain of the High Priestess, accompanies by fifty Realm Guards, and three Sixth Order brothers. Two days into their journey, their camp is attacked by a large war band of rebel Lonak's, who disagree with the High Priestess making peace with the Unified Realm. They are led by Davoka's own sister, Kiral, who is a minion of the One Who Waits. With their force grievous depleted and many wounded, many want to return to the garrison in the Skellan Pass. However, Lyrna and Davoka insists on pushing on with a small group of five. They make for a volcano, where Davoka's knowledge of the periodic lava flow helps them loose their pursuers. After a brief respite in the village of a chieftain called Alturk, when Lyrna falls sick with a fever, Davoka continues to lead them towards the Mountain. However, the rebel war band eventually catch up with them. As Davoka and the others prepare for the fight, Alturk's war band fall on the rebels having used Lyrna as bait. Davoka drags her sister Kiral from the melee with a rope around her neck. Four days later they reach the Mountain, and Lyrna is taken to see the High Priestess. The High Priestess exorcises the servant of the One Who Waits from Kiral, using a mysterious black liquid. Davoka and Kiral are dismissed to allow the High Priestess and the High Priestess speak alone. Davoka joins Princess Lyrna when she leaves to return for the Realm, to act as ambassador for the Lonak. Davoka is in the palace, when the King is killed, and the Volarians invade the Realm. Seeing the Varinshold has fallen, she flees with Brother Frentis through the sewers and escape the city. Frentis leads Davoka and the others through the Urlish Forest, avoiding the roads which are thronged with Volarians, to the house of Sixth Order. When they reach the order house they find a massacre, the bodies of brothers and Volarians everywhere. Davoka and her group make camp deep in the forest, and fight a guerrilla war against the Volarians, swelling their numbers by attacking slave convoys and freeing the people. However, Darnel soon sets a fire to burn to the Urlish and kill the Red Brother, Frentis, and the rest of them. The group survives and escapes into open ground. Category:Characters Category:Lonak